Modesty is the Best Policy
Modesty is the Best Policy is the tenth episode of Salvation Quest. Summary "A school dance puts the faith of Glenshire's girls to the test." Plot TJ, Shelley and Jimmy are sitting in class as a class representative speaks about an upcoming school dance as they pass out pamphlets. The three talk excitedly to each other, agreeing that they all ought to go with each other. Later that night, Shelley is talking to Greta on the phone about what she's planning to wear to the dance. Greta plans to go shopping that weekend, and she asks Shelley if she's heard about the new store in town called Glitz and Glamour. Shelley replies that she hasn't, and the girls agree to go check it out the next day. Shelley and Greta meet up to go look at dresses. They find the Glitz and Glamour store, and it is easily the most extravagant storefront either of them had ever seen. They go inside and are greeted by Valencia Von Holle, the eccentric store owner. They try to do their own browsing, but are constantly interrupted by Valencia insisting that they try certain looks. Greta is receptive to Valencia's suggestions, but Shelley notices that the dresses that Valencia prefers are very revealing. Shelley selects the most plain dress in the store; it has sleeves, a high neck, and reaches to the floor. Valencia mocks her choice and says that dress is there for old women, and insists that Shelley try on something more provocative. Shelley tells Greta that she doesn't want to shop there anymore, but Greta is too distracted by trying things on. Shelley leaves the store alone. The Crusaders meet up for bible study, and Shelley reads from 1 Timothy 2:9-10: A flash of light appears and the Crusaders are transported to God's throne. God warns them of a new demonic presence targeting women and girls with the intent of making them impure. They're transported back to the classroom, now wearing their hero regalia, and Shelley insists that they head over to Glitz and Glamour. At the shop, they find a huge crowd of Shelley's female classmates, all obsessively trying to find the perfect dress. Shelley is shocked by the plunging necklines, short skirts and tight fitting material. Shelley finds Valencia and demands that she put a stop to this profanity; Valencia jeers at Shelley's toga and says that she will never stop making women beautiful. TJ shouts that Shelley is naturally beautiful and doesn't need Valencia's help. As TJ and Valencia start arguing back and forth, Shelley uses this time when they're distracted to find the plain dress from earlier; she tries it on and walks to the pedestal in the middle of the room. Everyone stares in awe at Shelley, looking radiant in the plain dress that she's wearing. The girls, still unsatisfied after trying on hundreds of dresses, give up their endeavor. They realize that they were misguided in seeking the most opulent and provocative outfits. Valencia stares in shock as girls leave her store en masse, and TJ lays his hands on her back. Valencia turns into a pile of cloth and glitter. Later on, the dance happens, and Shelley steals the show in her modest dress. As her and TJ dance, she reflects on how it's best to dress in ways that show that you have a good Christian heart, because that's the way to real beauty. Gallery ss36.png glitz.png ss37.png ss38.png